I Wanna Save You
by Blissful-Angel01
Summary: Max and the flock have just left Dr. Martinez, Ella and Jeb and are out on their own again. With Erasers, new and improved, will they be able to survive the surprises that await them? Will Max's feelings for Fang get in the way? LOTS OF FAXNESS!
1. Chapter 1: Nowhere Fast

**_I Wanna Save You_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride in any way, shape, or form. I only own School's Out Forever and Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports in hardback. I'll live...--emo sob--FINE JP, YOU OWN IT. --more sobs-- H-Here's the C-Chapter...**

**Chapter One: Nowhere Fast**

I forced myself to take a deep breath, to rid my mind of all the worries in the world, and just be happy and content with my flock. As long as I had them by my side, what more did I need? We had just left Mom, Ella, and Jeb back in Arizona, and were currently flying across the boarder os Arizona and Texas. Below on the ground, the air was warm and slightly humid, but up here, five hundred feet above the ground, it was breezy (duh), and absolutely amazing. I missed my mom and sister already. I still wasn't too sure about Jeb. Was he trustworthy, or wasn't he? You know what? I think he just likes screwing with my mind. That would be the most logical answer to me, anyway. People tend to do that a lot to me.

It was beginning to get dark when Fang flew up beside me, our wing tips lightly brushing against one another. I turned my head to look at him, and a smile came to my face. I was overjoyed that the flock was all together now. Fang and I were together again, just as we should be.

"We should probably find a place to crash in a bit. The kids are looking kinda worn out." Fang said to me, and I looked over at the younger kids. Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel all looked pretty sleepy, and when Nudge saw me look at them, she piped up and said, "Maaaxxx, I'm hungry!" Then, there were choruses from Gazzy and Angel, complaining of their hunger as well. Iggy, stayed quiet, only smiling a bit, hearing the kids chatter excitedly about where they would like to eat. The kids were going on about McDonalds and, I have to admit, they were even making _me_ hungry. Not fair.

We found a hotel nearby a large cornfeild where we landed called _The Nightrise Inn_. Catchy, huh? After getting Angel to use her mind control on the receptionist--yes, I know it was wrong, but we didn't have much money, and we needed that for food--we got three rooms, and the keys from the woman with a cheery, yet dazed, "Have a wonderful evening."

Yeah, right, lady.

"Angel and I want to share a room!" Nudge exclaimed as we clambered into the elevator. "Oohh, I wanna press the button!" She shrieked and reached out before I could even say a word, and soon we were rising up towards the third floor.

"Alright, Nudge, you guys can share. And--"

"Iggy and I call dibs on the other room!" Gazzy said with a grin, and high-fived Iggy.

That only left one room, and me and Fang. God, why the hell did they have to do this to us?

I clenched my jaw and gave a curt nod. "Okay."

As the elevator came to a stop at the third flood, we all flooded out into the hallway. Iggy, Gazzy and Nudge and Angel's rooms were right next to each others, and my and Fang's room--Oh dear God--was right across from theirs.

"Okay, now, I want you guys to take showers, and then meet in our room so we can eat. Fang will go get something after he showers." I told them, handing Nudge a key, and Iggy the other since they were the oldest ones with the kids.

"And if I hear one single explosion..." I warned the boys, but they only gave me an innocent look, and soon they both disappeared into their room, and Nudge and Angel into theirs.

Fang cleared his throat and took the key from my hand. I let him grab it and he unlocked the door, walking inside with me behind him.

The room was nothing fancy, just a desser, TV, a comfortable looking chair with a large footstool, one full-sized bed, a bathroom and...HOLD IT! _One full-sized bed_.

Oh Jesus Christ! Not this! No way!

Fang saw my expression as I stared at the bed, and said to me as he closed the door, "I'm not going to bite you in the middle of the night, you know." He said with a smirk. I punched his arm, which he rubbed, wincing slightly, and scowled wordlessly.

I set my backpack down in the corner, and Fang did the same. "Go shower." I told him. "I'll make a list of what you need to get to eat."

Fang shrugged his shoulders (would it kill him to speak?!) and went into the bathroom. After a moment, I could hear the water running.

I sighed slightly as I went over to a small table beside the bed and found a notepad and pen. I then wrote down everything we needed to eat, plus a couple milkshakes. If you were going to eat McDonalds, you had to do it right.

As I was finishing, Fang came out of the bathroom...with only a towel wrapped around his waist, water glistening on his bare, muscular chest and six-pack, his dark hair messy and soaking wet. He looked like...as corny as this sounds, a model. A perfect, tall, dark handsome model.

Fang stood there, looking at me with an eyebrow raised, and I suddenly realized that my mouth was hanging open slightly, and I was staring.

It felt as if my cheeks were on fire as I turned quickly around. "Um...I...I made this list. Um, take my credit card..." I mumbled as I tossed them onto the bed. "I'm going to take a shower now..." I turned, without looking at him, and almost ran into the bathroom.

I stood there in the middle of the steamy bathroom for a moment, my heart thudding. God...what the hell was going on with me?

**You like him. **

_God, you're my Dad! This isn't something I want to discuss with you! Get out of my head!_

**Don't deny it. As you said, I am in your thoughts, Max. I know your deepest, darkest secrets. Something that you think about as freely as this, is not hard to pick up on.**

_I do not think about it freely! Just...go away. I don't know what the hell to do right now._

**Just go with the flow. And take a shower. I'm sure you stink from all that pollution in the air.**

I swear, I could almost hear the Voice...or Jeb or whatever, laughing.

Right before I started the water for my shower, I heard the door to the hotel room click shut and I sighed in relief. Well, the award for most embarrassing moment goes to...Maximum Ride. Hurray. Not.

**_Review Please! Let me know if this is good or not! I want at LEAST 5 reviews. I seriously don't think I'm asking for much here, do you? First one to review gets a cookie!_ **


	2. Chapter 2: When Your Heart Stops Beating

**_I Wanna Save You_**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to freaking tell you?? I DO NOT OWN THIS! Only any original characters that may come up and the plot line. JP owns the rest.**

**Oh, and _Shadow Dragon_ gets a cookie for being my first reviewer!! Thank you ALL for your reviews! I got 4 more than I was asking for. I love getting reviews. They make me write faster, so keep them coming, guys! **

**Chapter Two: When Your Heart Stops Beating**

Twenty minutes later, I was already out of the shower, my damp hair cold against my bare neck. All I was wearing were a pair of boxers and a black T-shirt. The kids were grouped around the TV, watching some program that had little purple, green, yellow and red alienish looking creatures that kept chanting "Tellytubby time!" Let's just put it this way: I was more than extremely creeped out. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if I didn't have nightmares tonight.

Fang entered the room almost silently, four McDonald bags in his arms, and one tray of six large milkshakes. If I hadn't been sitting facing the door, I wouldn't have heard him.

"Alright guys, chow time." I told them, taking two bags from Fang's arms.

"FINALLY!" Nudge shrieked and jumped up incredibly quickly, running over to me. I laughed and ruffled her hair after I put the bags down. I pulled out everyone's food and they grabbed it, sitting either on the bed or floor, stuffing their faces. I just smiled and Fang and I got our food, beginning to eat as well.

There was scattered conversation while we ate, along with more chants of "TELLYTUBBY TIME." I swear, if I hear that one more time, I will smash that TV to bits. No joke. It was getting on my last nerve. Gazzy, however, seemed fasinated by it. It was brainwashing him. Scary.

Half an hour later, we were all stuffed full of hamburgers, chicken nuggets, and chocolate milkshakes. We were sitting back against either the headboard or the side of the bed lazily, feeling almost too full to move. Almost.

"Alright guys, time for bed. We need to get up early tomorrow to get a jumpstart on the day." I said, standing up and clapping my hands together once, a gesture for them to get up too.

There were several groans and soon all of them were standing. Nudge and Angel looking like they would fall over, asleep, at any moment, and Gazzy and Iggy looking...well, looking kinda hyper.

"Aww, Max, do we have to?" Gazzy complained. "I mean, why can't we just sleep in tomorrow? Maybe we can go swimming in the pool! Oooh that would be fun. And then maybe we can--"

I looked over at Fang to see him smirking, and shaking his head slightly.

"Gazzy!" I said, holding up a hand at last. "You're giving Nudge a run for her money...Jeez what the heck did they put in the ketchup?"

Gazzy opened his mouth, paused, and then said, "You know what? I have no clue."

"Yeah, well, you really should get some sleep." I said, ruffling his little blonde head and then we all stacked fists real quick. "Come on, Nudge, Angel, I'll tuck you both in."

They stepped foreward tiredly, their eyes drooping slightly. "Night Fang." They both chorused and followed me out towards their room.

"Boys, bed." I called over my shoulder to Iggy and the Gasman. "I'll be in there in a minute."

I tucked the girls in, kissing their foreheads before locking their door and closing it.

I went into Gazzy and Iggy's room to see Iggy already crashed out on his bed, face down, and Gazzy sitting on the edge of his bed, swinging his feet slightly.

"Hey buddy." I said to him with a smile, which he returned as he got under his blankets. I sat down on the edge of his bed and sighed a bit.

"You're really growning up." I said to him, surprised to find my voice a bit emotional.

"Aw, Max, don't get all 'my baby's growning up'." He said with a laugh.

I smiled and said, "But it's true. You're not a little boy anymore." I leaned foreward and kissed his forehead. "Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

I stood up and passed Iggy, smiling at the sleeping bird-kid on my way to the door. "Oh, and Gazzy?"

"Yeah?" He looked up a me, pausing with his hand halfway towards the lamp switch.

"Protect your sister. Okay?" I said.

He nodded. "I will. Goodnight, Max."

"'Night." I said and locked his door, closing it as well.

I walked into my and Fang's room to see him already in bed, his hands behind his head. "Hey." He said as I entered, closed and locked the door.

"Hey." I said back and turned off another, slightly creepy, television program climbing in bed, though there was a gap about two feet between us since I did my best to lie on the edge.

Fang chuckled and shook his head. "You're weird, you know that?"

"No more than you."

"Okay, headstrong."

"So are you." I said back and Fang smiled, I mean, _genuinely_ smiled at me.

My heart beat wildly in my chest and I didn't say anything.

"Well...I guess we should get some sleep." I said and reached up, flipping the switch on the lamp on the table beside me, the room getting suddenly black.

"Are you okay?" Fang said quietly to my right.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked him.

"You've just been kinda quite since we've gotten here." He responded.

"I'm fine. Promise. Just kinda tired I guess." I said, turning on my side towards him, and I could faintly make out his face in the darkness.

"Okay...just making sure. 'Night, Max." He said and I could see his eyes close.

"Goodnight, Fang. And thanks." I said in reply and pulled the blanket up around my waist.

"Thanks for what?"

"Making sure that I'm okay." I said with a smile and he just chuckled.

I smiled to myself, closing my eyes and soon I drifted off to sleep. But before I did, I could feel Fang's hand slightly against my own.

**I hope you guys liked it! Tell me, and if you guys have anything you want me to put in, just let me know and I'll see what I can do. Don't forget to press that little purple button below and REVIEW! Oh, and yes, I know that Tellytubby thing was disturbing...I scares me too. If you are unaware of what it is, it's a children's program on PBS. And the purple one is gay...SERIOUSLY! It's a fact. Why they would put that in a children's program, I do not know.**


	3. Chapter 3: Crash and Burn

**_I Wanna Save You_**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTH-ING! GOT IT?? . **

**Thank you guys for All of your reviews! YOU RAWK!**

**Oh, and _TheGuyIlikeHatesMe,_ that is so cool that you're 14 and homeschooled too!! Now THAT is an awesome coincidence! **

**Chapter Three: Crash and Burn**

The next morning once we were all awake and ready to go, we checked out of the hotel, gathered all of our stuff, and took to the allyway behind the hotel. "Alright, U and A." I told them, and Angel took to the air first, followed by Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy. I looked at Fang as an indication for him to go ahead of me, but he said, "After you," with a smirk and I rolled my eyes slightly before unfurling my fourteen-foot wings and leaping into the air. No one saw us, I was sure. It was a Saturday, and just breaking dawn, so I seriously doubted anyone was dumb enough to get out this early.

We got in our usual formation in the air; Fang below me, Iggy to my left, Gazzy to my right, and Angel and Nudge behind me a little bit. There was nothing that could wake you up better than flying through the cold air...and flying straight through a cloud and getting wet.

Fang and Gazzy laughed their heads off when they saw me emerge from the white mist, my bangs sticking to my forehead.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny." I said dryly, and looked straight ahead, ignoring them until their laughter finally calmed down.

"Being blind sucks...I wanted to see that..." I heard Iggy mutter, and Angel and Nudge giggled girlishly behind me.

_So, Voice, anything you want to get off your chest? Cause I just might not be in the mood later to hear it._ I thought dryly.

**Do not get an attitude with me, Max. I just might have to ground you.**

I rolled my eyes. _Yeah, right. That's the lamest thing I've ever heard you say, Jeb. You can't ground me. I'd sure as hell love to see you try though. That would be my 'Laugh of the Day'._

**Max...** The voice said as a warning.

_Getting on your nerves?_

**No.**

I scoffed. _I'm sooo sure._

**Focus. You have to--**

_SAVE THE WORLD! Yeah, I know, thanks for the freaking news update. What else is freakin' new?_

**You have a duty. Don't forget about it.**

_I don't even know how to do this!! I'm just flying around aimlessly up here. _I thought back, beginning to get majorly annoyed.

**Just follow whatever instincts you may get. **

_But what if I don't know what those instincts mean?_

The Voice didn't say anything. Greeaat. That was just what I needed. I made a loud, frustrated sound and Fang whipped his head around to look at me.

"What?" I asked, scowling at him.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" He asked, clearly offended by my tone.

"Nothing." I said shortly and looked away from him. After a moment, I looked back down at him to see if he was still staring at me, but his eyes were focused ahead of him. Why did he always have to do that? I mean--

"Flyboys, ten o' clock!"

We all whipped around to see twenty or so Flyboys heading towards us at their top speed. Angel and Nudge gave a small shriek of fear to see so many, but that was basically nothing compared to what happened in Germany.

"Alright guys, you know what to do. Be careful." I told them and took flying charge at the first one, and saw that these looked a bit different than the previous Flyboys. These had wings, nearly the size of my own, and had smaller legs and arms. This would be a piece of cake, I thought. I ducked under it as it swung its arm at me and went behind it, snapping it's wings. It made a strange, strangled kind of noise, and fell to it's 'death' four hundred feet below into a large lake.

"Do exactly what I did! It's easier and faster!" I yelled to the others and they obeyed. For something so bit, these new Flyboys were dumb as hell. They didn't even know what was going on! I think Itex needed to remanufacture or else we would take all the other Itex labs down before they knew it. Actually, I hoped they didn't manufacture more. It would only take more time and patience, and God know I don't have either of those traits to spare.

Pretty soon, all twenty-three Flyboys were drowning the large lake so far down below us. We flew away, completely unscathed. Or so I thought.

I began getting dizzy, my world beginning to spin. In front of me, I saw Fang's eyes wide and drop down to my side near my ribs. I put my hand there to a spot that seemed to be wet, and when I next looked at my fingers, they were crimson with my blood.

"Oh no.." was all I was able to say before my eyes rolled back in my head, and I heard Nudge scream before I went unconscious.

**Fang's POV**

I watched for a moment, stunned, as Max began dropping towards the ground at an incredibly scary speed. I snapped into action and dived down to her. It was only one hundred and fiften feet, I estimated until she hit the ground. I had to get to her...it couldn't end like this. It just couldn't.

I tucked my wings in, trying to drop quicker than she could, trying to get to her. I was getting closer to her...so close. I reached out my hand, and caught hold of her upper arm and then unfurled my wings, clutching her to me, my heart beating out of control. It had been only been fifty feet to the ground before I caught her, and we were now beginning to gain altitude.

I wanted to land to I could put her down--Max wasn't the lightest person in the world. If she heard me say that, she would have punched me. The thought brought a smile to my face.

"Guys, let's land in that small forest over there!" Nudge, Angel, Iggy, and Gazzy came flying over as quickly as they could. Nudge's eyes were wide with fear.

I realized why she seemed so freaked out, and felt Max's blood seeping through my T-shirt. I had to get her bandaged up, or else the consequences would not be good. Not at all.

**You guys all know what to do to get another chapter REVIEW PLEASE**


	4. Chapter 4: Hold On

_**I Wanna Save You**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. Easy as that.**

**Thank you guys for your reviews! Keep 'em comin'!**

**Chapter Four: Hold On**

**Fang's POV**

We all landed in a forest clearing; it was bright outside in the open, but in here, with the trees all grouped so close together, stretching up in the air nearly two hundred feet, it was nearly dark. I could hear water trickling nearby, so I knew that a creek had to be close by. I put Max down as gently as I could despite my haste, and I pulled her shirt up slightly so I could see the wound properly. What I saw, was not pleasing.

My guess, was that she got too close to the Flyboys and one of their metal-plates on their body cut Max's side. The cut was deep, and seemed to be able four inches in length. Crimson blood was steadily gushing out of her wound and it tortured me to look at her. She was loosing her flushed color, turning a bit pale from the loss of blood. I had to do something, quickly. Blood was now covering her left arm. I had to get her to Dr. Martinez. I couldn't risk a hospital.

"Nudge!" I called, "Get me a shirt and tear it in strips so I can bandage it enough that it will last until we get to Arizona!"

I saw Nudge nod out of the corner of my eye, and I briefly wondered if there were any shards of metal in the cut, if it was beginning to get infected yet or not. I just wanted her to be okay.

In just a moment, Nudge supplied me with the strips of cloth that I needed, and I could see Angel staring at Max, Gazzy quickly explaining things to Iggy about the situation.

"Fang?" Angel's small, childish voice echoed throughout the forest clearing. "Is Max going to be okay?"

As I busily put a pad made of cloth on the cut, I wrapped several strips around her waist to keep the pad of cloth in place. "She'll be fine." I said to Angel, blocking my thoughts from her. As calm and cool as it seemed I was on the outside, I was panicking, scared out of my mind.

I did a quick calculation in my head. If we didn't stop for any rests, flying as fast as we could, we could be in Arizona in five hours. We could do it. We had to, or else the only person who would have to pay for it, was Max.

We flew through the sky as fast as our wings would carry us, taking no breaks, not even looking around to enjoy the view. This was more serious than any of them could imagine, though I'm sure Iggy had a pretty good idea of it, cause I allowed him to feel Max's wound before we left, and his sightless eyes looked incredibly troubled.

It was getting dark and there weren't but a few cars on the interstate below us, so we flew lower to the ground than usual. I could see one sign, that read _**Arizona: 5 miles**_. I sighed in relief. We should be arriving to Dr. Martinez's house in about twenty minutes. I looked down at Max in my arms, her head against my chest, her pale face looking very unhealthy. I sensed that the bandages I had made for her wound where doing her no good again, because I could feel blood seeping through the material onto my shirt. Max and I were both covered in blood. Not a pretty sight. I just hoped Dr. Martinez didn't have a heart attack when she saw us in this state.

Landing with Max in my arms was no easy task. I was off balance, stumbling but I caught myself just before Max and I both hit the ground. Her dirty blonde hair was matted with sweat and blood. Not good, if she was sweating, that meant she had a fever, and if she had a fever, that meant that her wound now had an infection. I basically ran up the garden path to the front door of Max's mother's house and rang the doorbell several times in my urgency.

I saw a sillhoute on the other side of the white, homey-looking front door, and then, after a second, a dead bolt lock slid back and there stood Dr. Martinez, looking puzzled, and then, her eyes grew wide in shock.

"Flyboys..." was all I could say, my throat constricting with emotion and fear for Max. Tears filled Dr. Martinez's eyes and she whispered, "Oh no...not my baby...please..." Her eyes met mine. "Bring her inside, Fang, hurry. The rest of you," she added to the rest of the flock, "You can go on into the living room where Ella is."

She hurried us over the threshold and she quickly instructed me to take Max down into the basement while she ran into another room to get any of the surgical tools she would need.

I could hear Ella following her mother hastily as I took Max down into the basement, asking her mother what was wrong with Max. Dr. Martinez wouldn't give her daughter a straight answer, only telling her that Max was hurt and needed attending to. She then instructed her to go back into the living room and keep the rest of the flock company.

I put Max down gently on a cold, stainless steel table in the basement, which pained me since it looked so much like what the School used to use when they would do something to us. I pushed Max's dirty hair back from her face, stroking her cheek lightly, and then holding her fragile-looking pale hand tightly in mine. Her hands may have looked fragile, but they were licensed to kill.

Dr. Martinez came down into the basement, wearing latex gloves and holding several metal instruments in her hands.

"Now, Fang, tell me how this happened." She said as she removed the now blood-soaked cloth from Max's side.

"We were attacked, " I said, surprised to see my voice shaking, and I didn't even try to keep it steady. What was the point when I felt like I wanted to cry? "We fought them off...but then I saw Max bleeding and she touched the spot and then she passed out and hasn't woken up since. I don't know how it happened. I think a piece of metal cut her when she was fighting them off." I said quickly, never taking my eyes off Max's face.

"I think it has an infection too." I added, seeing beads of perspiration on her forehead.

Dr. Martinez nodded, looking at the wound thoroughly. "Yes...it does look pretty bad. I'll have to clean the cut and then put stitches on it. She'll have to rest for a couple days so she doesn't pull the stitches apart.

_With our healing rate? As if._ I thought, but nodded anyway.

Dr. Martinez set to work, and I couldn't even watch. I just held Max's hand and thanked God that it wasn't too serious.

After a while, Dr. Martinez finally finished sewing the wound up, Max still unconscious.

"Go on upstairs and change." Dr. Martinez told me with a motherly smile. "I'll clean the blood off Max and then you can take her to the room she and Ella will be sharing so she can rest."

I nodded and was about to go back upstairs, but I paused and turned around before doing that, and said a very grateful, "Thank you."

"No need to thank me." She said with a warm smile. "She's my daughter. I care about her as much as you do."

I gave her a small smile and nod, then went on up the stairs, leaving Dr. Martinez to clean Max up.

**Review!!! Review!!! REVIEW!!!! I want lots of reviews, everyone!! lol**


End file.
